Fang x Ethel --Memories of tomorrow
by ULHELHELHE
Summary: Warning-Contains spoiler from Fairy Fencer F ADV Fang and Ethel ending(i just translated the last part). This is my fisrt FanFic,hope you like it, also i started to re edit it, although it might be a one or two misses.
1. Day I - Prologue

"ALRIGHT, I GET IT, I GET IT! It´s fine if we play right, it´s fine! ...aaaahh."

That voice belongs to the guy which his likes are sleeping and eating, although some poeple would probably say "whoaaa a guy with that status, is he even from this world? and he leaves alone, how can he leaves like that?" but the girl who was in front of him.

"Hummm"

She is my partner/fencer, a cute girl that before meeting him and the others, her likes would probably just be fighting another fencers but after their meeting with us she gains a wonderful new like, eating.

"Well, for now let´s go for a sightseeing around the city, let´s go, Ethel."

With a completely changed voice from minutes ago, a smooth voice came from his mouth.

"Satsu!"

With a cheerful voice, Ethel went out with that guy, of all the meeting me and Ethel had so far, that guy was the one who changed her the most, that guy who now has a crucial role in her life, that guy whose name goes by...

Fang

"Good grief... you really are a lazy person Fang."

At first if someone that did not know them would tell what they have in common, the first word would probably be "Eating". After Bahus-san left, we have to make the food by ourselves, although it was funny, it was a still little troublesome... a little is not the right word to say it actually.

"Although Ethel is not honest with herself too..."

While i was saying what was in my mind, the two were so far that i almost could not see them, so i decided to follow them, i mean this is a good chance to see how they are doing with each other right? And it will be fun too.

And with that in mind i went after them.

* * *

 **Zelwinds**

* * *

After 10 minutes of walking they stopped near a ice cream shop.

"Only 10 minutes have passed are they really going to eat now?"

I murmured to myself but that wont happen... probably not.

"Ahhh i am hungry, hey Ethel lets eat an ice cream or something."

R- Right, this could happen but after interacting with other people like Tiara-san and Eryn-san, Ethel will say that it is still early to do that and...

"Hummm"

O- Or maybe not, they really are alike, with a happy expression Ethel and Fang-san went to the ice cream shop.

After buying the ice creams, Fang-san is giving one of the ice creams to Ethel.

"Satsu!"

With a gentle and happy expression on her face she openned her hand to him.

"Stop talking with the "satsu satsu" and talk normally, here, i will give this ice cream when you say to me "Thank you Fang" or something like that instead of "Satsu satsu"".

UAHHHH t- this is bad. They are going to fight for real, i must stop them, but if i go there, i am going to get in trouble.

 _What should i do?_

"MMMMmmmmm"

With and angry but cute expression at the same time, she stared at him.

"Dont MMMMmmmm to me, say "Arigatou","Doomo" or something like that."

Fang-san was making a teasing, yet a little angry face against Ethel.

"A- ahhhh... Thank you Fang"

"See, here." Fang-san gave the ice cream to my fencer/partner

 _Good grief_.

"Hey kareshi-san, you should not treat your kanojo-chan like that."

A women in her 40 that was nearby, walked to them after saying that.

"Kareshi-san?"

"Kanojo-chan?"

Like robots, both of them moved their heads simultaneously to see what was going behind them.

"Us?" Said Fang-san while pointing his fingers towards himself and Ethel.

"Yes, I am talking to you two"

"Ahh, Who the hell are you?" Said Fang-san again.

"A maiden who should helps the young ones whenever they are in trouble."

"And where are those young ones?"Fang-san said it while looking around normally.

"You really are a funny one indeed"

"Ahh?"

"Listen well young one, in that scene from earlier, your behavior was bad."

"My behavior, what are you talking about?"

"Earlier you made something bad to your Kanojo-chan."

"I make something bad to Ethel? Hey Ethel, did i make something bad to you?"

"Ice cream, ice cream."

Ethel was not earing the conversation, Ethel was simply eating her ice cream while shouting with a cute little voice and a happy expression, Kyaaa so cute.

"See." Said Fang-san with a normal and unchanged expression.

"R- right."

"What a stange couple"The women said it with an almost unnoticeable voice.

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing" The women sighed and then..

"BUT you will learn something today kareshi-san..."

Fang looked at the lady with his normal face while both Fang-san and Ethel were finishing their ices, the lady went to the ice cream shop and came back with two ice creams in her hands.

"Uohhh what a nice lady." Said Fang-san with a smile on his face.

The lady smiled, then pass through him and went to Ethel.

"Here Kanojo-chan you can have both of them."

"Oi, what are you trying to do?" He said it with a puzzled face

"Well then, have a nice day young ones." After putting a smile on her face, the lady left the scenario.

"What a strange person..," He said while scratching his own head.

"Well it doesn´t matter anymore, Hey Ethel..."

...

Ethel is looking intensively at the two ice creams in both hands, her eyes seems to be sparkling.

"mmmmmmm"

"O- o- oi Ethel, you know sharing is a good thing to do right? Now can you please give me one of them, i will let you choose one of them ok?" Fang-san said it with a troubled face.

"mmmmMMM"

Ethel looked at him and looked back at the ice creams.

"Look Ethel, it´s fun when we eat together right?"

"mmmmMM"

She looked at Fang-san and looked again at the ice creams, then she looked at him again and after looking at him she looked at the ice creams, she repeated those movements eight times...

"Fight Ethel, you can do it!" I said it with a tiny voice that could not be heard.

In front of me, a tense atmosphere between them could be sensed, not a tense atmosphere in a bad way, don´t know why but this atmosphere remind a little of that time when we fought against the Jashin.

Then Ethel extend her hand with the ice cream to Fang-san, while she was giving the ice cream to him, i saw her arms trembling, then i look normally at Fang-san and see that he was trembling a little too, what a pair they are.

After that moment of "pain" Fang-san smiled brightly at Ethel and caressed Ethel´s head.

"Fuhhhh..."A cute voice came out from Ethel.

"Good kid,good kid" Said Fang-san while patting her head.

"Don´t treat me like a kid!"

 _A-are._

*POW* The ice cream that Ethel was going pass to Fang-san was now on his face.

"AHHHH, OI, what are you doing?!" Fang-san said it with a surprised voice.

"I said i am not a kid!" Ethel revolted.

"Alright, i understand, good greif, *sniff*, AHH DAMN IT I SNIFFED! Whoaaaaa.. samui, samui, samui. I think the cold is getting inside my brain!" Fang-san trembled in the same moment he said that.

"Are you alright Fang?" A concern face that can not be seen by people who don´t know Ethel appear on her face.

"AHHH SAMUI, SAMUI!" Fang-san start to move around without control.

"Mmmmm,ohhh..."

...

"Ahhhhhh" 2x

"The ice fell down!" With a pained face Fang-san said it.

"Ice cream..." With the same face as Fang-san, Ethel said it.

"AHAHAHAHAmmmrr" I- i- i let out my voice.

They looked here. A- all right, mmrrr, time to remain calm.

"What with those faces?" I said it normally like i didn´t know what had happened.

"Ice cream..." 2x, what a nice scene, i thought to myself.

"Well nothing we can do now, ahhh..., so what are you doing here?" Still wearing a pained face Fang-san questioned it.

"Buying Tonight´s dinner, so what do you two prefer?" I said it with a composed face.

"Meat" 2x, Instant reply by both of them, their faces changed from a moment to another, well, at least they are happy, ah ah ah.

"Alright then."

After buying cakes for all of us, we went back at the inn,what a nice day Ethel had today, Fang-san i am really thankful to you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you Fang-san.

* * *

After eating dinner, both me and Ethel went to take a shower and after that and saying "mata ashita" to Fang-san we went to our separate rooms.

"What a nice day it was today, right Ethel?" Fang-san must be sleeping by now, to be able to sleep whenever you want is a good thing.

"Um." Kyaaa what a lovely face she is wearing, while i was thinking of what happened this day and what will happen tomorrow onwards, i think to myself that i should meme/write them down for both Fang-san and Ethel, If someone asked me why i was going to do that, i would say i don´t know but my body and soul told me to do that, maybe i wanted to write, no, i am sure i want to write those events, so in the near future for Ethel to remember what she has been doing those days, not that Ethel´s memory is bad, is just that memories written in a book or pages are for all eternity and you can view them any time you want even if they are forgotten memories.

* * *

End of Day I


	2. Day II Part I - A New Morning

Next day, i woke up early in the morning to take care of some basic chores like making breakfast, doing some laundry, among others.

After several minutes, i finished.

"Now is time to wake up Ethel." I said to myself while i was going to wake her up but i just a got a better idea.

Yeah, i am going to wake up Fang-san and then ask him to go to wake up Ethel.

 _What a wonderful idea._

So with that in my mind i went to Fang-san´s room.

I openned the door and saw him sleeping, then i went to where he was sleeping and started to pock him.

"Fang-san, wake up please." I said normally to him.

"Muehh..." Fang-san openned his eyes a little while yawning, he also openned his mouth a little, he really likes to sleep.

"Mmmmm... what´re you doing here? Ethel already went to school? It´s late already? I am still sleepy so let me sleep more please." And then Fang-san closed his eyes again.

"No, it is still early in the morning and Ethel is still sleeping." I said with my casual tone of voice.

"Then what is it? I am sleepy so make it fast ... ZZZzzzzzzz" Fang-san fell asleep again.

 _What a skill._

"I think it is for the best if Fang-san goes to wake Ethel up."

"Why? Ethel is not a kid, she can wake up by herself, why should i wake her up?" With his eyes closed, Fang-san spoke.

"It is not about Ethel wakes up or not, i will make breakfast, so it will be great if Fang-san go there and says "Wake up Ethel, it´s morning already", I am sure Ethel will love it." I said what was in my mind, i am sure that if Fang-san went to wake Ethel up, Ethel will love it.

"Alright, i´m a hungry too, so kill two birds with one stone ahhhh..." After yawning a little he got up off bed and went to Ethel´s room.

"I am almost done with breakfast, so after you wake Ethel up, you two come to have breakfast." I said to Fang-san and Fang-san waved his hands saying it was ok, and so he left the room.

I went to the living room to make the final preparations, after i finish it i waited for them.

2 Minutes passed

5 Minutes passed

10 Minutes passed

...

15 Minutes

...

20 Minutes

...

...

Pacience is a good thing, but what are they doing? Unaware of what they could be doing i went to Ethel´s room, if that keeps going, she would be late for school, that would be bad.

Still wandering of what could Fang-san and Ethel be doing alone, i stopped in front of Ethel´s room.

"MMMMmmmmmm" Maybe Ethel and Fang-san are...

"Nah, can not see that happen but.." Mmmmmmm

"Yep, that also does not seem to happen." MMMMmmmmm

"Maybe they are playing with each other? But Fang-san was sleepy that... wait, do not tell they..." M- maybe an intimate/lovey dovey moment early in the morning...

"To difficult to happen, either way i should knock the door although i also sleep here."

Then i strated to knock the door.

"*Knock* *Knock*" No one ansewered...

"*Knock* *knock*" The same... MMmmm... still so response, and so i oppened the door.

"I am entering, eeh?" R- right you really love to sleep, right? Fang-san.

In front of my eyes was...

"ZZZZzzzz" 2x

Both Fang-san and Ethel were sleeping, not just that, both of them are in the same bed, w- w- what happened while i was gone? No actually i have an idea about that.

Ethel is cuddling Fang-san, both faces are almost close to each other although Ethel´s face is near Fang-san´s neck, they are under the bed sheet, so in my eyes i only could see from Ethel´s shoulder upwards, but from the positions where Ethel and Fang-san are, i can tell Ethel is without a doubt cuddling Fang-san.

...

I do not mind if they do that but Ethel has school today, so i am sorry.

"Good morning Ethel, Fang-san, it is mornig already." I said it for the second time today.

* * *

After both Ethel and Fang-san changed their sleeping clothes to their normal ones, both of them went to eat breakfast.

"Hey, i know it´s a little hot but shaved ice right after i wake up it´s a little..." While holding a spoon Fang-san said it, but at the same time he took a bite.

"It feels good actually." With a surprised look Fang-san said it.

"Mm" Ethel add it to it.

"So, i asked you to wake Ethel up but you just went there to sleep more mmmm..." I said it with a composed face.

"It´s not my fault, this is what happened.." Still with sleepy eyes Fang-san started to explain it.

I have an idea of what happened and what he will say too...

 _First, I oppened the door and saw Ethel sleeping, it was so cute._

"First. i oppened the door and saw Ethel sleeping." Well except the last part.

 _Then, I went to where she was sleeping and told her to wake up, i lost myself looking at her at that moment._

"Then, i went to where she was sleeping and told her to wake up." The last part was my mistake.

 _She openned her eyes and said "i´m sleepy, let me sleep more!", after saying she yawned, it was so beautiful, her expression made my heart go doki-doki a lot._

"She openned her eyes and said "I´m sleepy, let me sleep more", after saying that she yawned." Almost the same.

 _Ethel then closed her eyes and went to sleep once more, after looking at her sleeping, i was going to say to her to wake up again but instead i became so sleepy that i could fall any moment so i said to her "Ethel i´m so sleepy that i could fall any moment, so please move." Then after Ethel moved a little, i moved there and sleep, after that i don´t remeber anything but she probably started to cuddle me while i was sleeping, this morning was one of the best morning in my life._

"Ethel then closed her eyes and went to sleep once more, after looking at her sleeping, i was going to say to her to wake up again but instead i became so sleepy that i could fall any moment so i said to her "Ethel i´m so sleepy that i could fall any moment, so please move." Then after Ethel moved a little, i moved there and sleep, after that i don´t remeber anything but she probably started to cuddle me while i was sleeping, the end."

MMMMmm guess i am not really good at telling what people are saying, well it does not matter actually.

For the last Ethel will say: " _I was sleeping so i don´t know what happened_ ".

"I was sleeping but i remember Fang trying to wake me up." Ethel said it with a normal face, mmmm... wrong again.

"Anyway Ethel please hurry or you will be late to school." I warned Ethel.

"Mm i know." Ethel replyed.

And so, we went to school.

* * *

End of Day II Part I


	3. Day II Part II - A Question On The Night

After school ended, me and Ethel are at the plaza.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked Ethel.

"Together with Fang, a restaurant." Happily Ethel said it.

"That one as always?"

"Mm" Ethel affirmed.

"Okay, then i wish you good luck." After saying that Ethel, i saw Fang-san.

Fang-san is coming this way, well then time to leave.

"Yo." While gretting us Fang-san raised his hand.

"Good afternoon Fang-san, what have you been doing until now?" With curiosity i asked.

"Eating, sleeping and walking around."

MMMmmmmm, i expected that.

"Well then i will go home, hope you two have a nice dinner, and Fang-san please take care of Ethel, ok?" I said it with a smile.

"Ahhh? You sound like someone entrusting a child to a friend,as if i could let that something bad happens to her."After saying with a puzzled face, Fang-san

changed to a serious one, good to know Fang-san is with Ethel, thank you.

"Good to know, then have a nice dinner." I waved as i saw both of them going out of my sigh, but...

I also have an appointment tonight, the appointment is to watch both Ethel and Fang-san.

With a relic i bought from that wonderful blond little girl with a ribbon on her head, i activated its power that simply changed my apperance, so in this way i could go after them without being noticed.

 _A wonderful relic it is._

* * *

 **At the restaurant**

* * *

I sat on a table where i could see them.

They did not notice me, that selling girl is wonderful.

"So... I know this is a compensation of what happened yesterday cause of the ice cream, but be careful with your order, don´t order something expensive please, so what do you want to eat Ethel?" Fang-san questioned, so this is because of what happened yesterday, mmmm.

"MMMmmmm... This dish, that and that one." With a lovely voice Ethel replyed.

"Good choice Ehtel, you have good eyes." With a bright smile Fang-san said it

"It´s not because of the price, i choose those because they look good." Ethel explained.

"R- Right, but your choise is good, even if the price is this much." With his face showing a little concern in it, Fang-san expressed his feelings.

"But if you are paying the dinner i think you shouldn´t say to the people or the person in front of you to buy the lowest dish on the menu, or something like that."

"AH! Why not? Who said that?" With an angry face Fang-san said it.

"MMMmmmm, i just think it´s normal right? Or maybe not?" Ethel started to think about it.

"Listen, who is going to say that?" Fang-san questioned.

"Ka.., or maybe not, i don´t know mmmmm..." Ethel is thinking deeply...

"Tiara?" Ethel questioned.

"AHHH! No, wait maybe she will say it, no, she´s definitely going to say that, i´m sure, if she was here,she was going to make a ruckus about it, but aside her, name other." After showing a face of doubt, composed then changelling, Fang-san questioned again.

"Eryn?" And again Ethel ansewered with a question.

"MMmm... Eryn had spent a lot of time with Tiara, so she will probably, no, she´s definitely going to say that, if she had spend more time with me instead, she would know what´s good and bad." Fang-san said with a honest face.

"Harley?" Ethel questioned again.

"I can only see her paying her own food, sorry." Fang-san ansewred.

"Lola?"

"She´s going to make you pay both of them."

"Pinpin?"

"MMmmm... Maybe he can pay for both if you insist."

 _You seem to be enjoying this, Ethel._

"Bahus?"

"He would make food, so going out to eat is not necessary."

"Paiga?"

"When i was Dorfa´s president, i don´t remember anything regarding this matter so i can´t tell... hey are you making fun of this?"

"Sherman?"

"Don´t say the name of that damn pianist!"

Then the dishes came, both Ethel and Fang-san eyes seem to be sparkling.

20 Minutes after...

"UAhhh! Good food, good food, right Ethel?"

"Mm".

"Well then, let´s go."

"Mm, don´t forget to pay all Fang"

"I know, you don´t need to remember me..."

After that Ethel and Fang-san got up and left the restaurant, and of course i went after them.

* * *

The night was beautiful, flowers were dancing in the air, stars could be seen.

"What a fine night..." I thought to myself while i was following them.

Next to a river with a bridge Ethel and Fang-san stopped and sat at a near bench.

I hide myself and watched what would happen, both Ethel and Fang-san are looking at the starful sky.

"What´s with that face it´s the first time you watched this kind of sky?" Fang-san questioned Ethel.

"No, not the first time, i already saw it at the inn but this is the first time i saw it with Fang alone like this, that was what i was thinking about." Ethel said it normally.

"Say Fang, don´t you regret?"

"The only thing i regret today was paying both dishes, just that so dont worry."

"Not that, it´s that, well..., you know, right..." Ethel lowered her head a little.

"Dont worry about the food, we can make it so no problem." Again Fang-san replyed

"Not that, MMmmm..."

"I will take on a quest tomorrow so don´t worry about money, you can come with me if you want, if i remember right, you don´t have school tomorrow so."

"I will go then, but it´s not that..."

Ethel

"Then what is it?"

I know what is it, Ethel want to ask why Fang-san is not on a journey or doing other stuff, if Fang-san asked Ethel to go with him somewhere, she would go but since Ethel is in school he waited, in other words Ethel wants to know the reason why Fang-san is waiting here for Ethel instead of just asking Ethel to accompany him where he wants to go.

"Say Fang, why...!"

"Dont worry about that, i am happy to be here, so don´t make that face, although i´m happy to see you doing another expression but don´t do that face Ethel."

Then Fang-san continued

"I´m happy with my current lifestyle here so don´t worry, let´s continue this lifestyle we have now, no, let´s make it better Ethel!" With a smile on his face Fang-san said it.

"...but" Ethel still continued to look down although Ethel was a bit happy.

"Eryn, Tiara, Harley and the others, we will probably meet again someday. I´m happy to be here with you,everything is fine so don´t worry about it okay?"

Using gaps between some words, Fang-san gallantly said it, it is so refreshing to see Fang-san like that and a little surrealistic too, but i like the picture i

am watching right now.

"Satsu"

"H- Hey! ahhh... i´ll let that slip today"

Using a tiny yet cute smile Ethel said "Thank you for being with me." Although Fang-san does not understands, he seems to know what Ethel said it and smiled at the starry sky.

After that wonderful moment both Ethel and Fang-san got up.

"Let´s go she is waiting." While lazing up Fang-san said it.

Actually i am not waiting but it would be better to go, and so i went back to the inn.

After both Ethel and Fang-san arrived at the inn i ate again, then all os us chit-chated a little, after that i went to write down what happened today.

"Looking for tomorrow" I said it with a smile on my face.

* * *

End Of Day II


	4. Day III Part I - A Quest

**Zelwinds**

* * *

Right now, the three of us are at the quest house to take on a quest, this was regarding that promise that Fang-san made with Ethel yesterday.

"What about this quest?" I pointed to a quest that said the following:

 **Collect 5 soft green leafs**

 **\- Reward = 18000 G**

 **\- Location - Bui Valley**

 _It seems fine._

"Seems good to me too, well then let´s go." And so after Fang-san said that, the three of us went to the quest mister.

* * *

"It is a good quest but be careful."

The quest guy warned us.

"We will be careful with the monsters so don´t worry." Fang-san replied

"I am talking about the plant that you are after not the monsters."

"Ahhh? What´s wrong with this plant, the reward is a little high although it´s just a gathering quest."

"It is said that after taking off the leaf from the plant, the plant may expose a powder, that substance is unknown so you guys should use some magic or buy some "heal" potions."

And after the registration of the quest, we went to the item´s shop.

* * *

 **Tomoe´s Shop**

* * *

"Irasshaimasen" If i remember, her name is Tomoe.

"So what do customers need today?" Tomoe-san asked us with a smile.

"Some potion to nullify the effects of any plant powder" Fang-san said it

"..." Tomoe-san is smiling at us.

"..."

"..." She is still smiling.

"..." Fang-san closed his eyes a little while looking at her.

"She made the same face when i asked her if there existed any devices to find Furies."

"My apologies but, dear customer i do not remember the time when you asked me that kind of request." Still weraing that smile, she replied. What a professional she is.

"Ahhhh... Whatever, say what´s the price of this potion?"

Fang-san pointed out to a potion that said "good at healing any known status".

"200.000 Gold." With a bright smile she said it.

Next moment Fang-san went to the exit door.

"Arigatou Gozaimashita." She said it while facing Fang-san´s back.

After waving his hand to Tomoe, both me and Ethel went after Fang-san that was going to Bui Valley.

* * *

 **Bui Valley**

* * *

After arriving there,we begin to look for the leaf green plants when...

"Ahhhhh.. the wind is so nice, feels so good" Fang-san said it while lazing around.

"If you laze around too much, i think we will be here for hours, is not that right, Fang-san?"

"Ahh, i´m not lazing around, actually i´ve found it´s place a minute ago, and look at Ethel, she is getting caressed by the wind like me."

"Fuahhh, feels good..."

With a tiny voice, Ethel said it, mmmm so cute, i can not complain anymore, Fang-san really knows how to fight against me.

And then the three of us went to the place where the plant was.

* * *

"Found them." Not even a minute had passed and Ethel already found them, that is my partner for you.

"mmmm let me see, yeah it´s them, no mistake, good job Ethel." Fang-san smiled at Ethel.

"Umm" Ethel replied to Fang-san with a tiny smile while looking down a little.

 _Muahhhhh so cute, nice one Fang-san._

"But for the reward to be that high, i thought that we would have some trouble gathering them but the only thing we did until now was searching for the soft

green leafs, maybe the danger comes after taking out the leaf from the plant so maybe Fang-san should be careful with... but you have already started to take off the leaf from the plant." While i was explaining the situation, Fang-san had already started to take off the second one.

"If something happens i will resolve the issue, so no problem." Fang-san said it while showing his usual face.

"Then i will leave things to you." I replied to Fang-san

"Just leave it to me, there was one time when i pull out the sword from the Devil God from the first time and nothing happened."

"That interest me, why did you do that?" I know Fang-san is not a bad person, and that is why that action interested me.

"For curiosity." R -Right, either way i got the feeling Fang-san was going to say that.

"Choose without fear or resentment, that´s amazing, Fang." Ethel praised Fang-san.

"Of course it is, Ethel understands too." I think you should not praise him about that, but oh well.

"MMmmmmmm..."

"What?" Fang-san asked at the point-looking Ethel

"I want to touch it..."

"Touch what?"

"Leafs"

MMMmmmmm.

"Ah no way, we don´t know what can happen so forget it." Fang-san said it.

I- i think i already saw this film somewhere, yet Fang-san continued...

"The leafs are fluffy and *sniff* smells good too, but we don´t know what will happen so let´s just take them there to complete the quest, ok, well then let´s

go."

"MMMmmm..." Ethel is still looking, it is as if Ethel did not listen to anything Fang-san said just now.

"Oi were you listening? I know it is tempting but, ...actually let gather some more and used them for dinner."

"The information about the softy leaf green is still unknown, so it would be for the best if we did not bring them with us." I said it with a calm voice.

"MMmmm guess you are right, sorry Ethel but it´s better if you don´t touch it, well then let´s get going."

"MMMMM..." Ethel is looking more intensively, this must be bad, but can be avoid if Fang-san says "Ok, just a little touch".

"No, not even a little touch is allowed." Fang-san blankly said it.

Then Fang-san started to walk...

"pow" Fang-san caressed his hair, something hit Fang-san´s head and fall to the ground, it was a tiny rock.

"H- Hey..." Fang-san said it while looking back at Ethel, ahhh, this atmosphere again...

"Satsu!" Then my partner started to throw the rest of the rocks she had gathered.

"Voshh pow pow pow pow.." Ethel continued to throw the remaining rocks to Fang-san, well i already got used to this lifestyle, and actually it is rather fun to

watch.

"O-OI! Stop throwing rocks, stop it, ahhh, i get it, i get it." Then Fang-san moved near Ethel and pressed one of the soft leaf against her cheek.

"Uahh It is so Mofu Mofu." ((Author note:Mofu Mofu means Fluffy the same as fuwa fuwa))

"Good for you Ethel." I said it with a smile on my face.

"Now that you have you way, let´s get going, i´m hungry..." After that wonderful moment, Fang-san said it with his usual face.

"MMmm" Ethel take off one of the leafs and pressed against Fang-san cheek, seems like she was returning the favor.

"What are you doing?" Because Ethel pressed his cheek a little too much, Fang-san voice changed a little.

"Mofu Mofu"

"MMmmmm... It is so fluffy, NO, no, no, oi, something bad can happen so let´s just get this done with it already."

And so we went back to give the leafs, after getting the reward, the three of us went to the inn.

* * *

End of Day III part I


	5. Day III Part II - Reward

**Sunflower Inn - At night**

* * *

I was writting what happened today in my notes with a smile on my face...

 _...mmmm, better get a book instead, it is more safer than normal notes, maybe._

While doing this i looked at Ethel.

"Tomorrow is a big day, so you should sleep Ethel."

"MMMmmm but, my cheeks are a little hot."

"Mmmm, let me see."

Then i came near Ethel and analyzed her face...

Ethel´s cheeks are red like she was embarrassed, so cute, no no no no, MMRRR, then i decided to see if Ethel had a fever by touching her forehead with my hand,..., she seems fine, dont tell me this happened because of the leafs we gathered today, mmmmmm what should i do, well for now shall we go to see how Fang-san is doing, i mean, if this happened to Ethel, Fang-san must be feeling the same.

And so both me and my partner went to Fang-san´s room.

* * *

After we entered the room, i saw Fang-san sleeping.

"K...k..." Fang-san was saying that letter while sleeping.

D-D-Dont tell me Fang-san is saying "Kawaii Ethel" while sleeping, n- never imagined that this would happen, wait maybe Fang-san is not saying Ethel´s name, mmm, dish maybe, no, certainly Fang-san is saying a dish name.

"Katsudon, nom nom, ..." See.

"Ethel, fuehh, what are you doing here?"

"MMMMMM..."

As i thought, Fang-san cheeks are also red, there is no doubt about it, those leafs are at fault here, so the soft leaf green´s effect or one of those effects is to make the region/part you press against hotter, causing the skin to become red.

"MMMmmm" Ethel put her hand on Fang-san´s cheek.

"Suzushii" "Atsui" So to Fang-san, Ethel´s hand temperature was cool but to Ethel, Fang-san´s cheek was hot, mmmmm, or it seems like that.

 _In other words, both Ethel and Fang-san are not sick, what a relief._

"Fang-san has the same symptoms as Ethel, so what shall we do?" I questioned.

"That´s easy." Fang-san said it with a calm voice.

"What must we do then?"

"We use the best medicine to heal it."

"What might that medicine be?" I inclined my head to the right while waiting for Fang-san´s answer.

"Sleep" ...I expected that.

"Well then *yawwwwwwn* good night, zzzzzz..."

This ability of him still surprise me, even after watching it for 10 or more times, but oh well, let it be as Fang-san says, a good night of sleep hopefully will cure both of them.

"Well, shall we go Ethel..."

"Sleepyyyy... "

*POWWWW* Ethel fell over Fang-san.

"IT HURTS, W- What are you doing Ethel? O- oi.."

"zzzzzzzzzz..."

"H- hey."

"MMM this might be a problem." I said it

"Don´t "might be" to me, this is a problem, *yawwwwn*, oi Ethel wake up."

"Sleepy zzzzzzz" So cute, this picture never gets old.

"Guess i do not have a choice, take good care of Ethel please." I smiled at Fang-san

"NO, you have a choise, *Yawwnnn* take her with you."

"Good grief, you do not seem to understand Fang-san, that leaf might have some other effects, so it would be for the best if the two of you could stay together right?" I said it with my normal and relaxed voice.

"You have a point there, but.."

"And look, Ethel is already sleeping."

"Nuhhh"

"Well then both of you, have a good night." I said it with a smile.

"KK, *YAWWWWWN* i´m to sleepy to care about so good night." Fang-san said it with his eyes almost closed.

"Ahh and do not do anything inappropriate to Ethel." I went to the door while saying that.

"Ahhh who do you think i am? Oi don´t cling to me *YAWNnnn* ZZz.. ." Fang-san went finally to sleep again.

* * *

Mattaku(good grief), another good day have passed, right Ethel?

Before i go to sleep better write down this too.

I looked at the starry sky while smiling.

* * *

End of day III


	6. Day IV Part I (Fairy appears)

Day IV

* * *

"All done."Today for breakfast will be shaved ice again,if someone would ask why,the answer would be because both Ethel and Fang-san bodies temperatures may have changed last night so i think both of them will want something sweet and refreshing when they wake up right?

It´s not that i am not concerned about both Ethel and Fang-san,it´s just that Fang-san words are trustworthy,that is the way i feel.

"Hungry..."So today Ethel came first,but Fang-san will came in 3,2,1..

"*YAWWWNN* ahh,so hungry,shaved ice again,well i don´t care so all good."This happen almost all the time,so of course i know when both of them are coming or not.

MMM,i looked at Ethel´s face...Ethel seems fine then i looked at Fang-san´s face...Fang-san seems fine too,but i think it is better to ask how they feel.

"Both of you seem fine to me but how are you feeling?"

"Hungry"2x So both of them are fine,i am relieved then.

After that,all of us started to eat the wonderful shaved ices.

"Hey Ethel you´re 1 hour late to school,you know being late is a bad thing right?"Fang-san said it,as i thought,i can not take Fang-san seriously when he talks like that.

"Today Ethel will not go to school because of that problem both you two had yesterday."I explained to Fang-san.

"I get it,so what will you do today?"

"Passing the day with you."With a tiny yet cheerful voice Ethel said it,well done Ethel,i knew that you could do it,i fell like this is an achievement.

"All right,but at the moment,i can´t think of anything intersting to show you.."

"Do not worry about that Fang-san."I said it to Fang-san with a calm voice.

"Mmmm you sound like you knew this would happen,but what do you have in mind?"

I did not know this would happen,...,well i just guessed it,so with that in mind i decided to buy this board game.

"Why do not both of you play this game?"I asked them.

"Let me see,"Ropes of Life and Death",mmmm,what is this game about?"Fang-san asked

"I heard it in school,this is the game where the players will become distressed, and it´s also said that this game has never been beaten."Ethel explained it

"W-what the hell?Now i´m interested in it,let´s play Ethel!"

"Mm!"Ethel affirmed.

And so i opened the game,after opening it i started to read the rules.

"All right,now i understand this game."

In other words this game consisted in:

1-The player choose a miniature of metal that will move around in the game.

2-The game consistes in 60 houses(board squares),2 dices and some items.

3-In this game you move with your miniature according to the dices result.

4-In the 60 squares,only 5 of them are neutral which means you can be there and nothing will happen,on the other hand 27 squares are the "hope" and that is a good thing,while the other 26 are the "death",and the last square is the goal house,is in here where you won the game,the other one before that(59) is the game over,so if you are there you automatically go back to zero.

5-In "Hope" ones,you can get the item drawn there and hit the other player/s while on the "Death" instead of hitting,you will got hit.

MMMM how can no one ever beat this game?

"How can no one ever beat this game?"Fang-san said what i was thinking.

"Well you won´t know until you play right?"I said as a challenge to Fang-san.

"K,well then,Ethel ready to lose?"Fang-san said it with a smile.

"MMMmmmm"Ethel looked at Fang-san with a challenging face.

"That´s the face,well then,let´s start!"

"For now let´s choose the miniature,i go with this sword type and you Ethel?"Fang-san said it while grabbing the sword miniature

"I want that."Ethel pointed at the miniature in Fang-san`s hand.

So this is what they meant when they say battle started before the game,mmm...

"No,choose another one,this is mine."Fang-san said it with no remorses.

"MMMMMM"

"That doesn`t work on me,here this one suits you."Fang-san picked up a arrow miniature.

"But.."

"No buts,there´s no difference between choosing this one and that,and look you also have pistol,dual guns."Fang-san explained to Ethel.

"Then Fang,you can choose other."

"Ahh,no way this one is the best one.""*VOSHHH POW*"

"O-oi,those miniatures are metal,you kno,*VOSH VOSH*,HEY STOP IT,S-STOP,I WILL GET HIT,ALRIGHT,I GET IT,You can have it,ahhhh."After the arrow,spear and the hammer were sent flying to Fang-san,he finally gave the sword miniature to Ethel.

"I got it,the miniature."

"Well done Ethel"I praised Ethel.

"Good grief,well i will go with the this one"Fang-san picked the axe miniature.

"K all clear so let´s start Ethel."

"MMm"Ethel affirmed

Then the game started

* * *

3min

"Ah,you fell into a death square so take that"Fang-san pick a rubber hammer and hit Ethel´s head.

"*Pow*"Fang-san looked at Ethel

"mmmm,oi take off the hood,it´s cushioning the impact."

"Mm"Ethel then take of her hood.

Fang-san still continued to look at Ethel

"What?"

"Nothing,just thinking that i saw you already like this at night,but it´s rare to see you like this in daylight,so it´s kinda surprising for me."Fang-san said it while stroking his hair with his hand.

"Is it strange?"Ethel asked Fang-san while inclining her head.

"No,why should it be?I don´t see any stangeness."Fang-san explained

Then Fang-san continued...

"I like how you look even if you´re wearing your hood or not,so don´t worry,all fine,let´s continue,hey you face is red are you all right?"

Uahhhhhh Ethel is embarrassed,so cute.

It is the same as that time when Fang-san asked Ethel to talk normally for first time,in that day Fang-san said that he prefered/liked Ethel when she talked normally,and now Ethel is doing the same face as back then,no,now Ethel´s face is redder than that time,gyaaaaa s-so cute,and she is looking down too,no words...

"O-oi Ethel,your face is really red,are you sure you are ok?"

"M-Mm"Ethel quietly said it.

"Ok then,let´s continue,my turn."Fang-san rolled the dices...

Ouh,a "Death" square,in other words now is time for Ethel to hit Fang-san,mmm,let´s see a rubber hammer again,no wait this one is bigger than that one Fang-san hit Ethel´s head before.

"Ok Ethel,you can hit..,hey what´s with this atmosphere."

"..."Are,Ethel eyes changed,she seems mad about something,well if Ethel is like this,i know what will happen.

"*POWWWW*""I don´t think you can hit me that way,mmm,yep you can´t,so hold your forc..*POW POW*H-Hey stop it!You hit me more times that you could*POW POW*o-oi!"While Fang-san was reading and seeing how many times and the brute force that could be applied,Ethel continued to hit Fang-san´s head harder and harder in each hit.

"So this level is boring to you Ethel,i get it,let´s raise up the heat then."I do not think that is the reason why,but oh well.

* * *

And so 40 minutes passed...

"N-now is the moment that i´m gonna make it through this 59 square."

"M-mm"At this moment,the times both Fang-san and Ethel went to that square is 12 times,2 from Ethel and 10 from Fang-san.

Then Fang-san rolled the dices...

"DAMN IT!Not again"House number 59 again,so unlucky Fang-san

"Uff"Ethel sighed with relief.

"Mmm don´t worry Ethel,i already started this game 11 times and i always catched up with you,just wait and see."

"No,i´m gonna win now."That´s right,Ethel is now at house number 57 so Ethel needs more than 2 to win,you can do it Ethel.

"Pow"Ethel rolled the dices and the number is...2,so this means Ethel is going to the

"Zero house,unlucky Ethel."Fang-san said it

"all right time to be serious,i´m getting hungry so let´s finish this."

"I won´t lose."Ethel said it with a determined face.

* * *

1:50 hours passed and the result are...

"T-this game is so rigged."Said Fang-san after being in house 57 for the 34 time in their play,by the way Ethel already went to the zero house 13 times,she really goes slowly,i mean Ethel almost always get 1,2 or 3 in the dices.

"I think i have a hammer in my head"

"Me too Ethel,i can also feel the weight as if it was a real one,but don´t give up,now i´m gonna make through this damn house."Fang-san is at house 57,he just needs more than 2 to win.

Then Fang-san tossed the dices,ahhh let´s see first dice is 1 and the other one is also 1...

"This game is rigged as hell..."And down to zero.

Then Fang-san went to the kicthen and brought a knife with him,a-are what are you going to do Fang-san.

"I bet some Fairy is in there so let´s cut it."

"I also think that,let´s break it."N-no Ethel,i think you should say something like "Don´t give up Fang" or "I believe in you to win" although this became a game of Ethel and Fang-san versus the board game.

"Wait let me try something,maybe a normal human like us can´t beat it but a Fairy can,will you play with us to beat up this stupid game?"Fang-san is talking to me.

"MMMmmmm"Ethel is looking at me too,well why not,as if a Fairy could be lying in there right.

"Sure,i will try."

* * *

I win the game at first try.

"See,what did i say."Fang-san said it like it was him that beat this board game.

"You win,congrats."Ethel praised me.

"And where is the Fairy?"I said to Fang-san,almost sure nothing would happen.

"Strange,i´m sure the Fairy would appear,oh now i know why you,didn´t move your miniature."

"All right,well then."And i moved the miniature to the goal house.

"*Flash*"

A flash of light appeared in front of us and...

"..."A-are,n-no way,Fang-san was right.

"See,i´m such a genius."

In front of us was a loli-person with gothic dresses in her started to talk.

"My name is Mirabelle,i´m the fairy of luck,to the people that awakened me,i will bestow them with the honor of being my dear and royal servants,any questions?"

* * *

Day IX part I (Fairy appears)


	7. Day IX Part II (Fairy appears)

The loli-person in front of us whose clothes are all black,said:

"My name is Mirabelle the fairy of luck,to the people that awakened me,i will bestow them with the honor of being my dear and royal servants,any questions?"

A fairy actually exists inside that game,how could Fang-san knows that?Fang-san must be a real genius,no after this event,i can almost say for sure that Fang-san is a genius,a lazing genius,i wonder what he will say now...

"I´ve a question for you,what the heck with this game?"Fang-san exposed his feelings,so this is his first words,not surprised at all,mmmm,wonder what Ethelwill say.

"Stupid game must destroy it."A-all right,what a pair.

"Wait Ethel if we destroy it,then this fairy might disappear."Fang-san warned Ethel

"E-Ehh,mmmrrrr,you humans show great power,i understand your will but be careful how you talk to this great one,you all should be honored to be beside someone as great as me."Mirabelle the fairy said like it was debate.

"Ahh,you think you are the first fairy we saw?you are to young and look over there"Fang-san was pointing at me.

"Good evening."I greeted Mirabelle

"I-it´s not about that,and i´m already 16 years old,and do you know what you humans are seeing right now?"

"Gothic loly""Little person""Fairy"I said little person while Ethel said fairy.

"O-OI!"

"Foolish humans,you dare to make fun of me,you all need to get a good reasoning into yourselves and,h-hey what´s with those looks?"Mirabelle questioned.

"So you want to fight mmm?Fine with me let´s go then."Fang-san said to Mirabelle.

"Kill"

"Ohhh,you actually said kill instead of kill(satsu),good job Ethel."Fang-san praised Ethel´s action,to be honest,i´m also happy about this.

"W-what´s with your attitude you foolish humans,you really desire to be punished,stop looking at me like that,it does not make me scared at all!"Mirabelle the Fairy said it with a little troubled face.

"*stareeeeee(jiiii)*"Uahh Ethel is ready to kill any moment now.

"D-d-d-dont l-l-look at me with that face,it´s s-s-so t-terrifying and your red eye also helps,n-n-no i mean,i am not afraid of you humans."The little went to super scrared.

"Well then are you ready fairy of good luck?"Fang-san said it,i wonder how this will end.

"HMPH!You humans think that this great one is useless because my power is not a physical or mental one but do not underestimate me."Mirabelle said that with her face facing the inn´s open window.

"You are saying that while looking other way,if it´s like that then,Ethel come here and look over there."After hearing Fang-san order,Ethel looked at the window,then...

"*ZAP*"Fang-san closed the window and...

"KYAAAA!KOWAI KOWAI KOWAI!"Mirabelle bursted out after seeing Ethel image in the window.

"Y-y-you dare to surprise t-t-this great o-one." Mirabelle came to hide behind me.

"We aren´t underestimating you,and if you´re not scared why are you there."

"Grrr!You foolish man."

"..."Ethel is looking at her

"K-KIIiiii"

"Well,let´s all relax and talk shall we?In this way we could know her true identity."I said it

"You´ve a point ok then.."After getting the Ok from Fang-san we started to talk.

* * *

So to sum up,Mirabelle made this game that would seal her,and after the game had been beaten by someone,the seal would break up and the person or people in front of her would become her minions.

She also said she made the game a "little difficult" so the right person would be chosen,she said that the person should have attitude,willpower,endurance,luck,be good-looking,know how to fight so he/she can protect her,and while the person would be doing this she would bestow them with good luck and good life.

For the last,Mirabelle said that her power could determinate the results of a game decided by luck,for example in a coin toss,she said she would lose or win if she wanted or not.

"In other words,you said that if we played coin toss right now,you could decide the winner right?"Fang-san asked Mirabelle

"You could try anything that involve luck,so do you wish to try this fairy´s power human?"

"interesting,ok let´s try coin toss then,first i choose heads"

"Well then give me a coin human."

"I toss the coin,let´s go 20 rounds,any complains?"

"No."Mirabelle said it with a composed face

"Well then."Fang-san tossed the coin and the face´s coin is...

"Tails,my win human."

"Well then second toss."Ignoring the Fairy,Fang-san tossed the coin again.

"Tails,my win again."

"18 to go."Then Fang-san continued to toss the coin again and again,

...

"Now you believe in my power human?"Mirabelle asked Fang-san.

"Fang lost all the rounds."Ethel said with her normal expression

"MMMM,i still want to try something,are you fine with that?"

"Sure,but no matter what you do,my power will always make as i wish."With a smile on her face Mirabelle said it

Then after trying the choose a number between 1 and 1000,rock scissor paper,rolling dices,they even played Mirabelle´s game again,she even let us choose the house we wanted and also did the coin toss again where the coin did not lie down.

"After witnessing this one´s great power,now do you believe,human?"

"Yeah,i even tossed all the coins until now,but.."I think i know where this is going.

"But..."Mirabelle repeated Fang-san´s word

"Come with me,we are going out,all of us."

"W-where,do you still doubt me human?"

"This is your final test,scared?"Fang-san asked Mirabelle

"Sacred is not in my dictionary,bring it human."

"Let´s go then."And so we all followed him to the place that i am sure Fang-san would go.

* * *

..

"Casino?"Mirabelle said it with a little surprised look.

As i thought.

"Yes,this is your final test Mirabelle."Said Fang-san

"In a casino?My power is not used like that human,this fairy is not an idiot."Mirabelle seemed to know Fang-san´s plan.

"eeehhh,as i knew it,your power is only until that degree right."Fang-san sighed.

"W-what do you mean human,do you still doubt my power?"

"I wasn´t doubting your power until we came here,i mean,you are all bark no bite."Fang-san responded to Mirabelle

"A-all bark n-no bite,what is that,i´m not a dog."Mirabelle does not know what it means,i am a little surprised.

"It´s an expression,here it means you only showed your power in simple stuff like toin coss with no debt in it,but when it´s stuff like this casino´s games or even debt game that luck will decide the winner you probably won´t play."

"C-conclusion?"Mirabelle is angry,mmm,not angry,more like agitated.

"I´m saying that you won´t show your power when it matters,maybe you don´t have the power to do that,hmmmmm,well i already lost interest,so let´s go grab something to eat."Now is the time to see if Mirabelle will fall or not,mmmm,i am sure she will say "Now you made me mad human,i will show you my true power,you will kneel before me."

"Now you made me mad human,i will show you my true power,you will k-k-kneel b- b-before m-m-me-e-e,stop looking at me,i get it already,s-so stop that please."Fang-san used his new "skill" called Ethel murderous look.

"Couldn´t resist,sorry."Said Fang-san while holding Ethel´s shoulders making her look to Mirabelle.

And then all of us went to the casino.

* * *

Day IX part II (Fairy appears)


	8. Day IX Part III (Fairy appears)

...

5 Minutes after

"HEY give back the money i won honestly!"Fang-san shouted those words.

"HMPH,now human do you still doubt my power as a fairy,h-hey stop ignoring me."

"You guys cheated at the slot machine,so come another day and you know the rules no cheating."The casino keeper said it to us,more likely to Fang-san only

"Look,what´s wrong with getting 3 sevens is a slot machine at first try?You are making a movie."Fang-san said it with his normal face

"It wasn´t honest,you used magic,you know you can´t use magic."The casino keeper said it to Fang-san

To summarize:

* * *

After convincing Mirabelle to enter the casion,all of us went to the slot machine,then Fang-san said "This machine,i will believe in your power if i got 3 sevens.","Ahh,this kind of test,i thought it would be a harder one human"Mirabelle said,"Whether or not it works,is the answer that i´m looking for",then Fang-san inserted a round ticket he had bought before and said "now is your turn" to Mirabelle,she responded with "This is easy",

Then Fang-san started the machine/game "*ZA ZA ZA ZA TLINK*" one seven appear,"*ZA ZA ZA ZA TLINK*" the second seven,"MHPH"Mirabelle smiled showing that she trust her own power,"*ZA ZA ZA ZA TLINK*",as expected the last seven appear and "*TIN TIN TIN*" the sound that is showed when someone get all the sevens

"Now,what do you think human?"

"Yes yes,now i believe","Oahhh,tickets,a lot of them are coming out"Ethel talked in this event,

"Look human,this is the power of the great Fairy of Luck Mirabelle",

"Congrats dear customers",uahhh everyone is looking at us "See,this fairy show no fail when the word "luck" is in there",Mirabelle was a little hyped,and there was it when it all began,

"Luck,Fairy"one of the workers came to us and started to ask how we won,

Fang-san said "With luck and my skills of course",

"Then you cheated?"The worker questioned

"No i didn´t." "Hmph,this human here doubt this power of mine,the fairy of luck,then i came here as request from him to show him how real my power was,now complement me human."She said it while smiling

"Then you cheated right?"The worker asked Fang-san

"No,why should i cheat?"Still wearing his normal face Fang-san said it

Then the casino´s keeper came by request from the worker to take us outside

At the moment:

* * *

"So to sum up,you made this girl over here to use her power of luck to get 3 sevens in the slot machine right Fang?"The keeper questioned Fang-san,are thiskeeper said Fang-san´s name and i don´t remember coming here with everyone,which means Fang-san comes here from time to time right?

"A familiar person?"Ethel questioned.

"I like to stroll a lot Ethel,to pass time is great"Fang-san answered,wonder what Ethel will say,maybe a "Don´t give me that crap,are you wasting our money on games."or "You idiot,don´t get to addicted."

"Why didn´t you invited me?"That was the answer i was already waiting for.

"You were in school,if i go to stroll in your free time,i will call you so don´t worry."Fang-san said it while smiling to Ethel.

"Promise then."Ethel is happy,uahh so cute.

"Hey Fang don´t change the subject."

"I didn´t change."

"So let me get clear with this,Mirabelle-san said she is the fairy of luck,then she came here to this casino to show you her power that she said you didn´t believed,in other words,you all came here because you all wanted to see her power right?"After summarizing all of it,the keeper questioned Fang-san and Mirabelle.

"Yes""No,she just wanted to show off,i´m sorry for the troubled she caused."

"O-Oi.""Ethel do it"

"Y-yamero(Stop it!)."Uahhh this new ability is really handy.

"I get it,i won´t expel you,but,girl be careful of him,then have a good day."I wonder how everyone in this town see Fang-san,after saying that we left the scene.

* * *

Day IX part III (Fairy appears)


	9. Day IX Part IV (Fairy appears)

"Careful of you,it seems i underestimated you human,but from now on,i will be really careful when i am with you."Mirabelle decided to be cautious.

"Ahhhh,what are you talking aboout?"

"Nothing at all."

"Anyways i´m hungry let´s go somewhere to..."Fang-san just stopped and now is looking at some place,let me see...

"Restaurant?"I asked out of curiosity,i mean for him to stop,something must be here,then i looked down a saw it.

""Super festival"?"Ethel read it.

"It looks fun here so let´s try."Than all of us entered this restaurant with Fang-san.

* * *

We entered the restaurant,i could see some people here having their meals,kids too,after analyzing everything around me,we went to an open table.

After we sat,the waitress came

"Good afternoon what are your orders?"

"Ah right,fountain of steaks."Fang-san said it,mmmmm,fountain of steaks seems like a Eat-all or Pay-all.

"Are you sure customer?"

"Yes oi Ethel let´s do this."

"What is it?Sounds yummy."

"Basically it´s a big dish for two and if you can eat it all you dont have to pay it,awsome right?"

"Is it yummy?"

"mm,i choosed it so what you think?"

"Mm i´ll do it with you,Fang."

Ahhh this scene is so wonderful but...

"Sorry to interrupt but what is this "fountain of steaks",although i have an idea about it."I asked the waitress

"As the name says it´s a dish full of steaks,dear customer."As i thought,this may be not good for Ethel right,well it´s a pity.

"Ethel i think you...","And if you win,those maid and butler outfit are yours."

"..you have good potential,and with Fang-san you are fine."This is a golden opportunity,as if i could back down right?And i am sure nothing bad will happen to EThel.

After making our order,the food came

...

"T-this,can you guys really eat all of it?"Ahhh,Mirabelle is doubting them.

"Do not worry about them."I said to her.

"O-Ok"Then Mirabelle went after her ordered dish.

Fountain of steaks is a decorated dish which is a big volcano made of steaks with rice around it and there is a sauce inside this "volcano".

"Well then let´s eat Ethel."

"Yes"

Then the challenge began

...

10 minutes after

"Oahh,those steaks were good."

"Yes...Steaks yummy."

"T-t-this is impossible how?"Mirabelle surprised again.

"Dear customers,do you need,T-t-this is impossible how?"The waitress is also impressed.

A near family that was passing by saw the event and talked.

"Actually exist,T-t-this is impossible how?"The man said it.

Then the chef came too

"I know i cook well but t-t-this is impossible."

"So annoying,can you guys be quiet."And here i thought Fang-san was going to freak out.

And so,after collecting the wonderful outfits,all of us went back to the inn.

* * *

At the inn...

"You look wonderful Ethel."KYAAAAAAA,t-this is heavens,what a wonderful day i am having,Ethel in a maid u-uniform,gyaaaa,this can´t be real,thank you so much Fang-san,i mean if Fang-san didn´t suggested us to go to that restaurant this would never had happen.

Ethel then began to watch herself,uahhh,so beautiful,right now she wasn´t with her hood on,so her tied hair could be seen,also she wasn´t wearing her eye pad either,the only ornament in her head right was a rubber band to tide her hair.

The dress was short-sleeve,Ethel also had gloves in both hands,the dress was almost 80% black and 20% white which helped her look,Ethel was also wearing large knee socks that go all the way until they reached her waist.

To give a overall of Ethel´s look,it´s heavens.

"Oi,this clothes are a bit tight you know?"The butler Fang-san came to the room and went near Ethel.

"..."Fang-san is analyzing Ethel,wonder what he will say.

When Fang-san was analyzing Ethel,i was watching his appearance,mmmmm,he looks wonderful in that butler outfit,i actually became a little speechless.

"You look different."T-this are your words Fang-san

"You too Fang."And i was hoping for "You look cute Ethel!"and "Fang looks great too."but this is what i was expecting actually,their faces didn´t change one bit,their faces are the same,then let me try this.

"Fang-san,you don´t see Ethel like this everydays,so i think you should complement how she looks,same to you Ethel."

Let´s see what will happen...

"Well it´s refreshing to see Ethel like this,hood off and the eye patch too,so it´s ok."Fang-san thumbs up to Ethel,well it could be worse.

"Fang too,but your normal clothes look better,i think."Well at least is something right?

"I also think that,this clothes are a bit tight..."

"Here"Ethel openned Fang-san´s upper part a bit.

"Ahhh,much better thanks Ethel."

"Hum!"Ethel thumbs up to Fang-san,it wasn´t what i was expecting but i like it.

Fang-san now is carresing Ethel´s head.

"Fuhhh..."This reaction never gets old.

"..."Mirabelle is looking at them

"Hey human,i will give you the pleasure to do that to me as well,now come."Mirabelle is asking,no,ordering Fang-san to caress her hair too.

"Ahh,why do you need that?"Fang-san never changes.

"UMM!"Are,Ethel is embracing Fang-san´s arm,t-this is new.

"Fang can only do that to me."

"E-ehh,t-then..."Good grief

"*Pow*""Uhh"I patted Mirabelle´s black hair

"Y-y-you are free for today human."

Wait,thanks to this fairy i could see Ethel´s new reaction,mmmmm,maybe i can use her,no she will probably be killed so forget it.

I looked at both Ethel and Fang-san,now i can clearly see it Fang-san´s new style thanks to Ethel is way better than before.

After playing some new games that Mirabelle had created,we all ate dinner and after a nice bed we went to bed,for now Mirabelle is in a separate room,she insisted and there exists space so why not?

"It seems everyone is sleeping."Ethel has to wake up early to go to school.

Ok,time to write down

"*tum tum*""Footsteps,must be from Mirabelle."After getting out of my room i saw Mirabelle going to the bathroom,then i came back.

After i finished writting,i went to sleep.

* * *

End of day IX


	10. Day V Part I (I sense a CHUUU)

Day V

* * *

Today i wake up early so that Ethel could go to school,after waking her up,i accompanied her to school.

"Sleepy.."

"Ethel i know you are sleepy but endure it."It would be for the best if Fang-san could be awake too,in that way he could show Ethel that he also wakes up early,i am sure Ethel would be really happy,and that would be good for Fang-san too,although i can not see that to happen.

"Breakfast is ready,so you can eat it,i will go there for a sec."

"Um"Ethel affirmed.

I decided to go to open the windows,it will be good if this inn has some natural light,when i was walking to open the windows i saw that Mirabelle was not here.

"She got up earlier, i suppose."After saying that i accompanied Ethel to school.

Today Ethel only has classes in the morning,so at lunch time we went back home(inn).

* * *

After we reach...

"I will start making lunch so wake up Fang-san please Ethel,and do not sleep again."

"I´m hungry so maybe after."

After saying that,Ethel went to wake up Fang-san up.

"Still wonder where and what could be that Fairy be doing right now."Well it does not concern me so let it be.

As i was starting to take out the plates,i felt a little shiver down my spine,it was like a deja vu.

"What´s with this atmosphere?"Uahh,i have a bad feeling about this,better go see how Ethel is doing,right now she must be in Fang-san´s room.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"T-this is Mirabelle´s voice,better hurry.

Then i started to run,this is bad,maybe an enemy.

In each step i make the murderous intent was growing,must hurry!

Mirabelle´s voice came from Fang-san´s room,i am almost there.

After i entered Fang-san´s room i said:

"I sensed a murderous intent,is everyone fine?Hm?"A-are,Mirabelle is in the same bed as Fang-san,mmmmm,last night after she went to the bathroom she must had mistaken her own room,but right in front of my eyes...

"I d-d-din´t do a-a-anything,l-l-listen to me p-please."Mirabelle is begging Ethel.

"Same bed with Fang..."T-t-t-this is bad Ethel is ready to kill,this intent is way worse than before,i must stop her.

"O-o-oi Ethel,calm down,your face right now is a little scary you know?"Fang-san said that to Ethel,uahhh,this like a game of choises and Fang-san choose it wrong.

"What happened here?"Ethel is mad,t-this is really bad.

"H-hey listen to me Ethel,nothing..""N-N-NO don´t k-kill,i-i didn´t do anything i swear,so s-s-stop looking l-llike at m-m-me"Uahhh Mirabelle is starting to freak out.

"Oi s-stop crying out,so annoying,Ethel look..""S-s-save me please*pok*"Ah,Mirabelle embraced Fang-san´s arm.

"Kill."i couldn´t see but i know for sure Ethel´s eyes went blank,if we do not stop her,Mirabelle the fairy had a good life and probably Fang-san too.

Althought this is a new emotion,this is bad,but i believe in Fang-san,so let´s see how this is going to finish,mmmmm,i am worried...

"O-oi Mirabelle stop it,it hurt.""YADA YADA YADA YADA YADA YADA(NO NO NO...)"

"*Tum*""MMM"In each step Ethel made,it was like death was with her,mmm,i think i saw a ghost(person) wearing a robe that covered all body,it was also equipped with a scythe,t-this can not be real,better rub my eyes,after rubbing my eyes i openned them again,ahhh,what a relief,it was just my imagination.

"E-ethel you have a skeleton covered in a cloak holding a scythe behind you,and i think i´m seeing a cemetery,D-dungeon?"T-t-this was not my imagination,Fang-san can also see it.

Ethel...

"Shinigami,i-i-i am going to d-die,don´t wanna don´t wanna,kyaaaa."Ah Mirabelle´s fear is increasing,mmmmm,did we change places,i can see a cemetery,it´s like Fang-san said it,this is becoming badder.

"U-u-ah,d-d-d-don´t come near,p-p-please,i beg you."

"Kill""KIIIIII!"

"E-Ethel calm down and listen to me,i didn´t,OI stop climbing me,i barery can talk like that."Ahhhh,this is not going to end well.

Ethel is getting closer to them,t-t-this is not in Fang-san´s hands anymore,i must stop Ethel before someting happens.

Mirabelle´s words are becoming more agitated.

"S-s-sorry i m-m-mistake this room last night,i-i-it wasn´t on purpose,i s-s-swear,d-don´t."

"H-hey Ethel don´t do anything,it´s like Mirabelle said,hey Ethel your eye is more redder than usual and i can´t see your your forehead,no i mean...,gyaaa"Fang-san said it to Ethel while Mirabelle started to grab again his arm,but this time it was putting all her own strength in it.

N-no good,this is going to end bad for sure and Mirabelle isn´t thinking anymore.

"Oi Ethel*pah*"

"Hhm!"

T-this surprised me,Fang-san touched Ethel´s face(cheeks and jaw) with both hands,more like caressed,i´m a little speechless right now,but be careful with what you are going to say Fang-san,it seems the ghost and the cemetery are gone too.

"Your skin´s face is so smooth..."Ahhh,the cemetery is back,i knew it,wrong words Fang-san althought it made me happy but...

"*pah*"Ethel placed her hand in Fang-san´s right hand that was between her jaw and cheek.

"Ethel your face was better a sec ago."Oh no.

"..."Ah,Ethel´s murderous look,Mirabelle is paralyzed,she is only starring at Ethel,ah...

"Fang...""Y-yes Ethel"With a tiny yet scray voice Ethel said Fang-san´s name,Fang-san really knows how to bring up Ethel´s new emotions,no no no,this is bad time to end,but if i end eh!

"!"If what Fang-san had done before surprised me,what he did just now made me speechless.

Right in front of my eyes Ethel was sat in Fang-san´s tight while Fang-san was holding tight Ethel´s arm,making her head to be near his chest.

"Umm!"Ahhh Ethel does not know what to do,neither do i,but i wonder about Fang-san...

"Ethel,relax,and think before you act,who do you think i am?"Fang-san said it with a relaxed voice,so mature...

"I paid you dinner..."E-Eh,t-this can not be real.

"We ate the foutains of steaks together,it was great..."I-is this sweet talk?

"We played a lot of games too..."W-what is this...

"We also strolled the streets together"Well this sentence was romantic,i think

"I sometimes shared my food with you,althought i really want it all"And the romance is gone.

"i even wake up early some days to see you go to school and make a good exemple."Ahhh,nice one Fang-san

"Although in those mornings i was really sleepy and wanted to go to bed quickly."...,well i supposed something was missing,if Fang-san says something about Ethel in that maid form yesterday,we will be fine.

"And when you were in that maid outfit,..."Here it comes,don´t say anything like "i was a little surprised you know"Fang-san.

"I was a little surprised you know."I Did it,i guessed right,mmmrrrr,i mean...

"And..."Oh the final line,here it comes...

"These days that i´ve been with your company Ethel,it was really awesome you know,than why should i do something that would make you angry or irritated?"

"mmm."I can not sense any murderous intent,what a relief...

Ethel was still in Fang-san´s arms,well at least nothing to fear although Mirabelle is..

"*pak*"Mirabelle let go off Fang-san´s arm and went to sleep again.

"Ahhh,what a morning..."It is already lunch time Fang-san.

"Say Ethel,i´m hungry so let´s,mmmm,Ethel..."Ethel is not responding,m-maybe she is embarrassed to be in that position,this "bad" morning is going great right now.

"Fang-san´s heart,i can hear it,doki doki doki doki doki doki doki doki,Fang´s heartbeat is fast."Ethel is smiling,a tiny one but cute at the same time.

"E-Ethel don´t say it like that..."Ah,Fang-san is sweating a little...

"Fang´s heartbeat,i like it."

"I-i´m happy that you like it,but seriously,don´t say it like that Ethel."And then this trouble yet good morning ended.

* * *

Day V Part I


	11. Day V Part II (Almost the CHUUUU)

Lunch time

* * *

After waking up Mirabelle again,we went to eat lunch,and right now we are at the table.

"Ahh,today i met that lady Fang..."Ahh Ethel started a conversation,well done Ethel

"Who?"

"Ice cream lady,*nom* "

"Why didn´t you say that sooner...*nom nom*"

"I thought Fang would know so...*nom*."

"Well you´ve a point,mmm,Mirabelle aren´t you hungry?If you aren´t,then i can eat your food,*nom nom*"

"N-no,i´m hungry,i-i´m still recovering,ah it fell again."Mirabelle was trying to eat but her arms were still trembling,poor Mirabelle,she really was scared,and this are maybe the after effects,no i am sure of it.

"*Nom*ah,i remembered"Ethel said it

"What is it?"

"That lady give me some tickets,i will be back."After hearing Fang-san question,Ethel got up.

"Wonder what kind of tickets she gave to Ethel..."Fang-san said it with his normal face

"Me too,...,what a morning we had,also well done Fang-san."I said my thanks to Fang-san.

"Yeah,good thing that unwilled movement happened,well this body of mine will never fail me."Yes,good thing that,no wait...

"Eh,unwilled?Then you did not..."

"Nop,i didn´t do it on purpose,well except the talking"

"Even the second..."

"All of it,*gulp*,ahh so refreshing,except the talking as i´ve told you before"

"Well,everything turn our good so no worries."

"That´s right,but Ethel´s skin is really smooth..."

"You just realized that now?,Fang-san."

"Ahh,no i haven´t,this isn´t the first time i touch her face and you know that,she even bit me sometimes too."

"Y-you touch her skin and she even bit you,what a strange people you are."

"Oi Mirabelle your skin is whiter than usual,are you fine?"Fang-san asked her normally,but Mirabelle´s face is a little whiter than normal,well you can not blame her for what happened.

"I´m back.""Kiii"Ethel is back,Mirabelle is still frightened.

"T-this fairy is tired so,i will sleep a little,have a good day then."

"You´re not going to eat,then thanks for the food...""MMM"Ah,it´s going to start again.

"Before that let me go to sleep please."Ah Mirabelle is starting to get the ways aorund here.

"You have that couch over there if you want."

"This Fairy will use it,also i can´t barely walk,so all good"Then Mirabelle laid down at the couch and began to rest,she seems fine,she only got scared,she will be back.

"Ethel you still haven´t finished yours so you should finish,therefore i will eat this meal..."

"Fang,cheater..."

"What cheater,your fault for not finishing it before going to get those tickets."

"MMMMM,mmm,then this tickets,i won´t give you."

"OI Ethel,that´s chantage!."

"You started,now your problem."

"All right,i get it,ahhhh..."Then Fang-san divided the food that Mirabelle had not eaten between them.

After eating lunch,the three of us saw what the tickets we about.

"Amusement park?"I talked first

"Mmm,sounds interesting,okay,Ethel are you free tonight?"

"Yes,tonight,amusement park,let´s go."

"Okay,but why did she gave you those?"

"Dunno,she said her nephew is there,after seeing me she happily gave me those tickets."

"Mmmm,must be a scheme...,did that lady said someting more?"Fang-san asked

"Lady said to something romantic with them."

"Something is missing here,let me see the tickets Ethel."Ethel gave the tickets to Fang-san

"VIP tickets,mmmmmmm..."Fang-san is thinking.

"Did she said something else?"

"Yes,lady said "don´t worry kareshi-san,these tickets are 100% real,trust me because when it comes to love,i´m always there to help the young ones that i want to help".

"Well,she gave us ice cream,and i didn´t sense anything bad from her,so why not?"So to sum up our activities for the rest of the day:Amusement park

* * *

After Mirabelle´s sleep ended,all of us went to the Amusement park,that´s called Zelwinds Amusement park.

"Well if we don´t enter i will taunt that lady until she dies."

"Me too Fang."

"That´s my Ethel."Fang-san smiled at Ethel,well i think tonight will be great.

The lady gave only two tickets but thanks to Mirabelle we managed to get two more,it was very helpful.

"Your tickets please."The lady asked us for our tickets.

"Here four VIP."Now is the moment to know if they are real.

"VIP tickets,you can enter and take these bracelets with you and here a list of what you can do,have a nice night."What a relief,they were real,well for now.

Then we entered...

"Uoahhh,this VIP tickets are awesome,free food,drinks and others."Fang-san is in a good mood

"Yes,tickets good."Same goes to Ethel.

"Well,let´s see the map we got and start with something shall we?"I suggested

"Yeah.""Fine with me.""I´m okay with it."Are,Mirabelle is in a good mood,although i thought she would still be trembling a little,but not.

And so we went to these amusement park´s attractions.

...

...

"Oi Mirabelle are you ok?""Your face seems to have changed color""..."

"I-im fine just being upside down p-put me a little dizz-y just that,can we stop a little please,also i didn´t eat anything,so i´m h-hungry..."Mirabelle´s steps aren not normal,better stop.

And so we stopped a little bit before going to eat our free meals at the restaurant.

* * *

Day V Part II


	12. Day V Part III(CHUUUUUUUUU)

At the restaurant:

We went to a VIP room,the entries were coming one by one.

"So much food,which one should i choose?"Mirabelle is thinking but if she does not choose one fast,she will learn something new today.

"*nom nom*""*nom*"

"AHHH!"Good thing i already took my share.

"Y-you foolish humans dare to took almost all the food,h-hey stop taking it,let me take it f-first!"Then Mirabelle took some entries,more like a few.

"I will not fall again humans,time for my revenge."Mirabelle seems to have learnt her lesson.

"Fall?What are you talking about,food is on the table just grab what you want and eat it,simple as that."Fang-san gave her an explanation.

"You human don´t let this great fairy choose what she desires and,ehhh,i´m explaining and you´re already eating the food,OI!"

"Whar yuo balking abuot(What are you talking about),*Gulp*,Ethel is eating too."

"Food yummy..."

"kkrrrr...,ahhhh,i don´t care anymore,i will grab anything."Mirabelle finally reached the right answer.

"Although this food is great,i still prefer the one Bahus made."Fang-san said it

"Bahus?"Oh right Mirabelle does not know anything about our lifes before meeting her,wonder what Fang-san will say...

"Oh right you don´t know about them,Bahus was the one that cooked our meals,he also made sweets,they´re so good."

"Where are they now?"Mirabelle is interested...

"Well,after defeating the Jashin,they went out to do what they want,Eryn is also gone,so at the moment only the three of us are here."

"I wonder what would happen if your friend would see this great one before them."Mirabelle said that with a confidence smile.

I think i know what would happen.

"They will probably start to call Fang-san names and hit him too,also they will look down on him and say word like "You monster" or "You piece of garbage"."

"It´s just me or when you said the names,your voice changed a little?"Mirabelle asked.

"Dont´t worry Fang,i will protect you."Ethel said it

"You are the source of it."

"mmm?"Ethel does not understand,mmmm,so cute.

"Ah,that´s why you stayed here Fang."Mirabelle said it with a tiny voice,only i seemed to heard it.

"Did you say something?"

"That dish is mine!"

What a delightful meal we are having.

* * *

After we finished dinner we went to the last event,the ferris wheel.

"I don´t get it,why ferris wheel at the end,the dinner should be that one,but oh well,now that we start it,we should finish."

After thinking about something,Fang-san continued

"Well i don´t care actually,let´s go then."

"Mm"Ethel affirmed

We reached the entrance to the ferris wheel.

"This ferris wheel is two-person for each cabin,dear customers."

"Well,i´ll go with Ethel and you with Mirabelle,she seems to like you more than us."Well after that tragedy and all the events,i can´t disagree with him.

"Understood Fang-san."And so we went right after Ethel and Fang-san entered the ferris wheel.

* * *

"Uahhh,what a nice landscape,zelwind has."Mirabelle was watching the landscapes with an surprised face.

"Yes,they´re beautiful."

"Ah,i can see them from here."

"Mmmm,let me see,yes,i can see them too."I can see both Ethel and Fang-san cabin from here,wonder what they are talking.

"If you wonder what they are talking about,let this Great Fairy translate it for you as a reward."I wonder if she can translate them...

"Mmr,"Hey Ethel did you see Mirabelle,she is so cute,you should be more like her.""R-right,well at least when Fang-san´s mouth moves,Mirabelle is talking,so her rhythm is right.

""Um,I want to be like her,i scared her to death,cause she the cutest i´ve ever seen.""

""I understand you Ethel,i´m also jealous of her,life is so unfair.""She is enjoying herself but now,her rhythm failed.

"Now your voice was not in the same rhythm with as Fang-san..."

"Mmmm,you can´t judge me if you can´t do it,try it,and only after that you can judge me."Mirabelle said it with a challenging face,well why not...

"Sure,then let me try."

Then my round came.

""mmmmm...""

""What is it Ethel?""

""Just thinking...""

""Of what?""

"""To do something romantic",lady said that""

""And?""

""What is "to do something romantic?"""mmmm,Ethel is discovering new things.

""mmmmm,maybe something like hugging or kissing,don´t know...""

""I don´t understand that lady,...""

"Y-y-your timing is so perfect,it´s like what you say,they are actually saying that."Mirabelle said it with an astonishing look.

""Fang,what is "kissing"?""

""Kissing,mmmm,well basically,it´s just two people touching their lips against each other.""

""Like this...""Ethel pressed her lips against Fang-san´s lips,in other words,Ethel kissed Fang-san.

"They kissed"Mirabelle said it

I continued with the translation

""W-what are you doing so suddenly,i wasn´t prepared,you took me by surprise Ethel.""

""Fang embarrassed,why?""

""I said you took me by surprise...""

""You fought a lot,how could this""

""I´m not referring to that kind of "took by surprise"""

""then what kind of""

"Even when one of them is interrupting the other..."Still wearing her astonishing look Mirabelle said it.

""This!""

""mm?""Fang-san kissed Ethel.

""Ah,see i took you by surprise,this is what i was talking about,hey,your face is getting redder,ahaha,this took you more by surprise when you did it to me,ahah""

""MMR *Bite*""

"You even do the sounds"Mirabelle said it.

""Ahhhh!Stop biting my head,i think blood is coming out..""

""MMMrrr""

""Ah,blood came out,stop it Ethel,ahhhh,the cabin is shaking.""

"Ah the strings broke off"

""ahhhhh,we are falling down,stop,gyaaaaaaa..""

"I can not see them anymore."

"AHH!"I just realized it at this right moment.

"I KNOW,THEY ARE FALLING,THIS IS..."

"Ethel´s first kiss,Fang-san even kissed her again."

"E-Ehhh..."T-this must be a dreamland.

"Oi,they´re falling,you know."Mirabelle said it to me.

"Relax,everything is fine."

"Oh right,i forgot."Mirabelle forgot who Fang-san and Ethel were.

And so we went to where they were now,the ground,ahhhh,Ethel´s first kiss...

* * *

"Those strings were fine,what could had happened here?"Ah,the guard is here with the mechanics,this can be bad.

"I found a sting that was in a bad shape,we should´ve checked it before,we assume all the responsibilities,we´re very sorry."

Good work Mirabelle´s unintentional power,it really came in handy.

"Sir,i´ll ask you again,your head is bleeding..."The lady from the park said it.

"Don´t worry about that,it´s already healed."

"But i think the blood is already in solid form."

"All fine,all fine,mmmm,Ethel was is it?"

"Fang´s lips,still feel."Ah,so cute.

"O-oi Ethel."

"Uahhhh,so romantic..."Ah the lady from the park is a little bewitched.

""Romantic things",now Ethel get it,thanks Fang."

"Ah,you´re welcome,no i mean..."

"Once again we apologize for our services,for compensation."The mechanic interrupted Fang-san

"We don´t need that,we are fine,let´s go."

"Eh."Mirabelle´s surprised,maybe because she though Fang-san would accept it

"But sir."

"We are fine,don´t worry about anything."Fang-san said while moving towards the exit

"Understood and once again our apologies."

"KK"After Fang-san said that,we followed him,ahhhh,Ethel´s first kiss.

* * *

After Mirabelle asked them what happened,Fang-san told her what i had just said to her that time at the cabin.

"Y-you are right about that."Mirabelles said it with her eyes wide open,

"You look happy,what is it,are you moking me?"Fang-san said it to me,oh right he doesn´t know that we know.

"Well i have a wonderful day so i smiled,somthing wrong?"

"No,i just thought that you were moking me,my bad."

"You should treat that solid blood,you will scare someone passing by.

"Ahh,that won´t happen"

"Mommy look that guy has blood,so cool,i also want that."A mom and a son were passing by

"Don´t look,he must have came from a fight."

"Fight?So cool."

"No is not,let´s continue"

Then they left

"See,even the kid said it was awesome"

"..."

"What is it?"I asked the wondering Mirabelle

"I thought Fang would take advantage of my goddess power."

"Ah,who do you think i am?"

"Now i know."Mirabelle said it with a smile.

"Ahh,i´m sleepy."

"mm"Mirabelle stopped in front of a book store

"Do you want that book?"Fang-san asked her

"Ah,no that´s not it."

"Mm,you can´t fool me,well it is thanks to you that we left without problem."

"But..."

"Don´t worry i will buy it."Then Fang-san entered the book store

"I want this book."We didn´t entered but we could hear what´s going on inside.

"KYAAAA!"

"What is it,i´m kinda in a hurry so."

"BLOOD KYAAAAAAA,GO AWAY."AHhhahhhhhh...

* * *

Day V Part III


	13. Day V Part IV (Book is also good)

At home:

* * *

""The story from a bell""I said it

"Ahh,i´m sleepy..."Usual Fang-san

"Not going to ask?"Mirabelle said it

"I don´t care why you brought it."

"E-ehh,mmr,anyways thank you."

"KK ahh i´m sleepy."

"..."Ethel went to a little closet and came back with box of cookies.

"mmm,now i´m getting hungry,Ethel give me some."Another normal day were passing by.

"Can i read it?"I asked Mirabelle.

"Y-yes."

"Well since we are eating,you can read it out loud,i´ve a feeling that i should read it so..."Fang-san said it while eating.

"All right."Then i started to read the book:

""Once upon a time,a child was born with everything,that child could start with nothing but eventually that child would get everything,luck,happiness,sadness,...,everyone said it was thanks to a "star"""

""This time,that "star" reached a young girl called Mira,although she was born in a poor family,that "star" still reached out for her,""

""From that point onwards,little Mira´s wonderful life begun,but she would soon learn that everything is not a wonder tale.""

"Mm"Uahh,everyone is listening,well,i´m actually enjoying it.

""Everything was fine,Mira made friends,got food for her family,if she wanted something,miraculously she would get it,and thanks to that,friends were made in every second.""

""But soon she realized that something was wrong with that "star" power""

Then i continued to read the book...

Right now we are at the final chapter.

So to sum up this story until now:

Mira had everything,friends,house,in other word,a life,but she soon realized that all her friend wanted to be with her because of the "star",to her,it sounds like even the earth could betray her,from that point,she was living a life full of doubts,every day she was thinking,"Why it was me?","I was happy with my old life","Why it exits that "Star","Why can´t i find good friends",even when someone was sick,with her "power" that ill was gone,even though she did that,her feelings never changed,those feeling of sadness and betrayal,her only normal and good place was in her home with her dad,her mother had did when she was little.

Helping others without being questioned,be with her unwanted friends,this was her routine everydays.

Although all of this,she enjoyed playing board games,those games that her mother left to her.

Then one day she didn´t care anymore,"i´m done","I don´t care","Go treat yourselves","I don´t have friends",after this the people came to her house to make her do what they wanted,then her father died while trying to protect her,is finals words were "No one knew it,only your mother,but that star was the star your mother prayed to,that star name was Bell,do what you want Mira".

* * *

Now we´re at the final chapter...

""Ahhh,this is what i get,no my second life starts now!""Mira said it

""Mira stop with all of these and come with us,your foolish father,gahhhh!""

"A spike of wood killed him"I said it

""Shut yout mouth,you foolish human,you don´t know anything about that thing you call "star",my life will be like i want,no,i´m gonna make it like that...""

""Catch her,gyaaa""

""My power is only for my dear servants,you foolish humans are lower than that""

""You i-idiot,kaaaa""

""Let´s play a game,if you can win,i will make you powerful.""

""Mira,y-you!""

""I´m not Mira,she is dead you scumbad,my name is...""

""GYAAAA""After killing the one responsible for killing her father she said it with a happy voice.

""Mirabelle,the fairy of luck you bunch pieces of sh**""

""Then Mirabelle,s life begun,where she is?no one knows,but i know her parents are looking to her.""The end.

"Author:unknown"I said it after finishing the story

"N-now that you know,what do you say?"Mirabelle said it to us.

"It was a nice book."Fang said it,the cookies were all gone.

"Story with death,good"Ethel said it,ehhhh

"And when you beat them was awesome too."Fang-san continued,ahahah.

"E-ehhh?"Mirabelle really doesn´t know them.

"Sleepy..."Ethel murmured,ahhh i know what will happen next

"*YAWN*,thanks to Ethel,i´m getting sleepy to,well then see ya tomorrow."Fang said it

"W-wait,why don´t you say anything?"

"Why haven´t you take advantage of my power?"

"Why,even after reading..."

"Hey Mirabelle,i don´t care about any of your called "friends",i´m not going to treat you differently cause of that,even after hearing your story,i´m your friend not because of your power or anything like that star."

"Fang..."Mirabelle opened her eyes widely,this is the first time she opened that much.

"Also,it´s the same with both of them,*YAWN*ahhh,sleepy well then good night..."Fang-san was referring to me and Ethel.

"You,no,you three are the most foolish humans i´ve ever seen,ahahah,arigatou."

"Yes yes,i´m going to the dreamland now..."Ethel followed after Fang-san

"It´s as Fang-san said,Mirabelle."I smiled at her.

"Yes."Mirabelle smiled back at me.

And so Mirabelle went to her own room.

And of course i went to write down what happened today.

Ethel and Fang-san,their kiss...ehehehhe

* * *

Day V End


	14. Day VI and onwards

Day VI and onwards

* * *

Today Ethel does not have school so she is still sleeping,right now i´m doing some chores.

Today,i´m really happy because of what had happened yesterday,ahhhhhh,it´s like i´m dreaming,ehhehh

"Mmmm"I heard someone´s footsteps,must be Mirabelle...

...

"No way"T-this can not be real

"*YAWN*Good morning"

"Are you all right,Fang-san?"T-this is something new,something must have happened

"Ah,why do you ask?"With his eyes almost closed he asked me.

"ah,i get it,Ethel is sleeping in your room right?"For Fang-san to wake up this early,something really did happen.

"She is?I didn´t know *Nom*"Fang-san went to the fridge and started to eat some sweets.

"She is not..."

"mmmmmm,ah,now i get it"

"get what*nom nom*?"

This is the reason,i´m sure of it...

Then i said it.

"You are still happy for that kiss you had with Ethel,and because of that you woke up happy this morning at this hour."

"*Cough**Cough*ah,did you it?"

"It made me really happy,and when you kissed Ethel back.."I expressed my feelings.

"And now you wake up this early..."

"I woke up this early not because of that,but..."

...

"Uhhh,sleepy..."Ah,Ethel is also here,in which world am i?

"Good morning,mmmm..."Ethel´s eyes are almost closed.

"Yo Ethel..."Fang-san greeted Ethel,so this means Fang-san slept alone this night before.

"Fang,crumbs in your lips...*Kiss*"Ethel kiss Fang-san lips,mmmm,more like licked them

"..."Fang-san did not say a word

"Hungry,sweets yummy,want more"

"You could had take some Ethel,no need to lick my lips."What a wonderful morning...

"I will,don´t worry."Ethel went to get some cookies near the fridge

"H-hey,ahhh,good grief"

"So,why are you two already here?"I asked them,i mean,there must be something right?

"We´re going for a sightseeing again."

"But why in the morning,i mean..."

"Actually when i was with Ethel in that cabin,Ethel said that that lady said sightseeing in the morning was great,better than normal sightseeing."Ah so this

is what they´ve talked about when Mirabelle tried to translate it.

"And Ethel said we should try to see that difference,and i said "why not?",but this is hard..."Ehhehh

"muhhh,sleepy..."

"Ethel don´t give up,this means we lose."Fang-san really surprises me all the time,mmm,i can hear footsteps,Mirabelle is coming.

"Say good morning to this Great Fairy Mirabelle"

"Good morning"The three of us said it to Mirabelle

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?No way,am i dreaming,i must be,that´s the only explanation for this."

"Don´t make a ruckus because of a small thing like this*YAWNNNN*,ahhh,want to sleep..."Fang-san is fighting...

"After sightseeing,let´s sleep in the grass,i know a place"

"Um Fang."Ethel affirmed

"*Tuk*"Fang-san hold on Ethel´s hand

"..."Ahhh,s-s-so wonderful,i still can not believe it.

"I´m so sleepy that i might get you lost,so we better hold hands*YAWWNNN*"R-right,i should had expected that

"Then *Hold*"Ethel hold Fang-san´s arm.

"I´m joking Ethel,hoped to see a reaction,Ahhahhhhh."...

"Joking?"Ethel is still a little innocent about this,so cute.

"So you won´t take my hand?"Ethel asked

"ahh?"

"Then,Fang´s hand,i will take it*pak*"Ethel grabbed Fang-san hand.

"Oi Ethel,i didn´t say that,think for a little,ahhh."After sighing,Fang-san said it.

"Then..."

"Here*pak*"After letting go of Ethel,Fang-san grabbed Ethel´s delicate hand again,EHHHH,this can not be happening,Fang-san to do this,i am sure he will say

something like "Sleepy" and then chairs/something will be flying.

"Let´s go Ethel."ehhhhhh,this is new...

"Um,Fang."Still holding Fang-san´s hand Ethel affirmed,w-what a morning.

Still holding each other hands,the couple left the inn,this totally got me by surprise.

Ethel and Fang-san days together...

I am truly anxious of what will be tomorrow and onwards...

"W-what an unusual couple."Mirabelle said it

"I actually like it that way."

Sleeping,eating,playing games or doing other stuffs,i am also sure something by hand will be flying to Fang-san,but,that´s why it´s fun and i like it.

Thanks to Fang-san,Ethel gained new emotions.

Fang-san changed Ethel´s world the most,now i see those happy and yet a little troublesome days with my eyes and write down,those memories of tomorrow.

"Shall we chase after them,ah,why did i ask,you´re going to do that so let this great Mirabelle-sama go with you,you don´t need to be grateful."

"I am not going to chase after them today,now i am going to buy some sweets and food."

"Mmm,this Fairy will also accept that,and when we are at it let´s see how Fang and Ethel are doing,i mean around them things never got boring,this Great Fairy

like it."

"Yes."I said to Mirabelle,she really likes this place.

"Don´t make this great Fairy wait more,after all the trouble i went,we should be leaving by now..."

Then me and Mirabelle went to buy some food and sweets.

* * *

After buying everything we needed,we waited for both Ethel and Fang-san.

"They are here."Mirabelle said it.

Still holding hands,...no way,i mean,it´s been a great day today,this girl Fencer in front of me.

"We are home,Karin."

And i´m her Fairy/Partner,Karin.

"Y-you didn´t greet me."

"Um."Ethel looked normally at Mirabelle.

"A-as long as you got it."Mirabelle is suppressing her fear.

"Ahh,i´m hungry let´s eat something."

"Ethel is hungry too."

"Then let´s go."Fang-san said with with a smile.

S-some aspects will never change,ahhahh,well no problem.

And so we went to eat for the at least first of eight times today.

* * *

Day XI and onwards...


	15. Atogaki(Afterword)

Atogaki(Afterword)

* * *

First of all,i hope you all enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing.

This is my first FanFiction,i´m well aware of my grammar and writing too,i will do better job next time.

Now i want to say thanks for all the readers,and a very special thanks to my first and only follower until now,anata wo wasurenai yo(i won´t forget you).

Also,i want to say something,and that is:

People who start from this page or the one before,try please to read at least day I and the first part of Day II,i know i wrote a lot xd,but please try it.

I will try to make a better appearance(regarding the text).

* * *

Fairy Fencer F ADV came out 4 days ago and where i am it came out yesterday,i want to play it so badly...

* * *

For my next work i think i will Fanfic about:

(Hidan no aria) - Kinji and Reki

(Konosuba) - Kazuma and Eris

(Boku no hero academia) - Izuku and Toga

(Qualidea Code) - Suzaku and Tenkawa

(Rokka no Yuusha) - Adlet and Fremy

...

Still don´t know...

Well once again thank you very much.

* * *

(30/07/2016)


End file.
